Rock Band
Plot Cat's friend Mindy returns and claims she is in a band with Sam, so that she doesn't have to be PeezyB's assistant. However the plan goes awry when they don't really know how to play any instruments, with a performance due, what will they do? Story the loft, Cat is at the kitchen while Sam is laying on the couch, watching TV, at that moment, frantic door-knocking is heard. Sam: Ughhhh, can you get that? Cat: Sure! then goes to open the door, to which her friend Mindy walks into the loft. Cat: Mindy, hi!!! Sam: Ugh, you again... Mindy: Hey! You gotta help me, please! Cat: What is it? Mindy: I cannot tolerate PeezyB anymore! Sam: I feel ya. then walks in. PeezyB: Hey hey hey hey hey! Where do you think you goin'? Mindy: Uhh... PeezyB: You work for me homie! Mindy: I can't sorry....because uhh.....because.... PeezyB: Because wha-wha-wha-wha-SAY IT?! Mindy: Becauseee i'm in my own band! PeezyB: Say whaaaaaat? With who? Mindy: With.....Sam? PeezyB: Woah! Cat: Whaaaaa? Sam: Whaaaaa? Mindy: Yeah yeah, we're in our own band together. Sam: What, no we're not- Mindy Shushhhhhhh. PeezyB: Dayummm, that Sam girl is hardcore! I ain't messin' with dis! Aight i'mma leave ya to it. Peezy out! then exits the loft. Cat: Wow, I didn't know you two were in a band! Sam: That's because we're not. Mindy: I just had to make an excuse to get him away. Cat: But but it'd be so cool, you two in a band! Sam: Me? With her? You're joking. Mindy: Hey! Same goes to you! You're the reason I had to work for PeezyB anyway! Sam: Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhh, sorry about that. Mindy: Whatever. I guess i'll be leaving now. Sam: Good, see ya! Mindy: Ugh. Bye Cat! Cat: Hehe, see you! leaves. Sam: Awesome, now back to the telly. Cat: This band idea would be perfect to get them to finally like each other! I feel a plan coming together! next day, Cat heads down to Bots with Sam. Sitting at one of the tables is Mindy, who waves in their direction. They go to sit down and order a meal with her. Sam: Ughhh, do we have to sit at this table? Mindy: Hey, i'm right here! Sam: Oh my bad, do we have to sit at this table with her? Mindy: Grrrrrrrrr...... Cat: Stay calm! Stay calm! comes over and serves them their food. Bungle: Here is your food, rockstars. Sam: What? kid then runs over to their table. Kid: I can't wait to see you performing at Nozu tomorrow! Mindy: Huh? kid then runs off. Cat: Hehehe, well this is why I invited you two here! Sam: Ohhh you did not do what I think you did... Mindy: No way! Cat: Hehehehehe, YES! I called up Nozu and told them The Spores would like to perform tomorrow night! And The Spores, are you two! Sam: How dare you! Mindy: Yeah, I can't even play any instruments! Cat: Oh come on! Nozu needs the funds and this is a great chance for you two to start liking each other! Mindy: Well, i'm willing to try if Sam is. Sam: Not a chance gurl, not a chance. Mindy: See! It'll never happen! I'm sorry Cat. that moment, two attractive guys walk up to the table. Guy #1: Ain't you two chicas' performing tomorrow? Sam: Homna-homna. Guy #2: Girls that perform in bands are hot! Mindy: Oh my. Wow wow oh my golly gosh. Guy #1: You are performing right? Cat: Awwww the thing is, Sam isn't really feeling up to it. Sam: Whaaaaaaat? I never said that, when did I say that? Of course i'm performing! Cat: Huh?! Mindy: Huh? Oh yea yea, tomorrow night. We'll see you there! Guy #2: Rockinnnn' two guys leave. Sam: Jeezzzzz, that was some hunk-a-chunk of man-meat right there. Mindy: I'm with you on that. Sam: Alright Cat, i'll perform with her. Mindy: Uhh, cool I guess. Cat: YAY! Yay yay yay yay yay! I will leave you two to discuss! happily skips out of the restaurant. Sam: Ok Mindy, so let me get this straight, you don't play any instruments. Mindy: Unfortunately, no. Sam: Well, neither do I. Mindy: Gosh. That's quite a problem. Sam: Yeah, thanks captain obvious. Mindy: Why do you have to be so mean all the time? I'm trying to make an effort. Sam: Arghhhh, yeah you got a point. Sorry bout' that. Mindy: It's okay. No harm done. Sam: Cool, now let's figure this out so we can score those sweet guys! Mindy: Yeah! hours of practising in Sam's bedroom in the loft, Sam and Mindy are getting frustrated. Sam cannot play any of the notes right for her guitar, while Mindy has troubles singing. Sam: Gah! This isn't working! Mindy: I'm feeling so worried! They're gonna laugh at us! Sam: No, don't think like that! We can think of something. Mindy: But we're not gonna learn this in time for tomorrow! Sam: You're right. Mindy: What do we do? ponder for a moment. Sam: Aight, I got an idea. Mindy: Let's hear it! Sam: What....if we.....were to fight? Mindy: What!? Sam: Before our first song, we get into a fight. Mindy: No way! I hate violence! I couldn't. Sam: Ughh relaxx Mindy, it's not gonna be a real fight. Mindy: It's not? Sam: I mean, we trade a few words, throw a few fake blows, and then we leave the stage all huffed and puffed. Boom, score the guys, don't have to sing. Mindy: I guess that could work. Are you sure about this? Sam: Yeah it'll be fine! Mindy: Great! I'll see you tomorrow! Sam: Back at ya. next day, a huge crowd is gathered at Nozu, anticipating The Spores' performance. Mrs. Lee: Oh my goodness! The profit i'll be making, this is glorious! Tori: Hey isn't that Sam Puckett performing? Beck: Wow, I didn't know she was musically talented. Sinjin: Yeah, it doesn't say that anywhere on her iCarly profile! Jade: Jeez Sinjin, you're such a weirdo. Besides, everyone uses TheSlap anyways. Robbie: But who's the other girl? runs over to the group of cameos. Cat: That's my friend Mindy!! Tori: Well, i'm ready to hear them make some noise, woo! Guy #2: BRING EM ON'! Guy #1: Yeah, where The Spores at? Cat: The Spores! The Spores! The Spores! crowd begins to chant out their name. Backstage, Sam & Mindy are about to go on. Mindy: Eek! Such a huge crowd! I'm so nervous. Sam: Everything will be ok! Mindy: I don't like being mean! I don't know if I can- Sam: Go go go go go! then pushes Mindy out onto the stage, and the crowd cheers. Sam follows shortly after, to which the crowd erupts in acclaim. Mindy: Hello hello! It's really nice to see you all! Sam: Yeah it is! crowd screams in joy. Mindy: Ok well, this first song that we're going to play is about- Sam: Hold up, hold up, hold up. Mindy: Yes? Sam: You always hog the microphone girl, let me introduce the song. Mindy: But i'm the one that introduces the songs. Sam: Come on! Mindy: I think somebody is a little jealous. crowd lets out a bunch of "ooo"'s Sam: Jealous of your trash singing skills? Please! crowd snickers yet again. Mindy: Like the way you play guitar is any better! I'm so sorry Sam, I didn't mean it! Sam: Still better than your dress sense. I'm lovin' this! I can rip into her all day! Mindy: Hey! I got this blue-striped shirt as a gift from my mum! Sam: And you don't realise how pathetic that made you sound? crowd is howling with laughter. Sam: The crowd is lovin' this, I can't stop now! Mindy: She's taking this too far! It's about time I gave her some of her own medicine! Sam: Right? Right? Mindy: Yeah well, your outfit looks like you got it from the trash! crowd erupts with hoots. Sam: No way! I'm not letting it end like this! then slugs Mindy with a hard right hook to the jaw, knocking her out. Mindy drops down from the stage as the crowd moves out of the way. She then hits the restaurant floor, lying there unconscious. The crowd is silent as Cat runs over to Mindy and holds up her hand for a pulse. Cat: Sam! You knocked her out, what gives?! Sam: I uhh.....didn't mean to do that... then runs off backstage. Cat: Grr! then starts shaking Mindy, but soon realises it's not going to work and sighs. She then goes up to the stage. Cat: Well, give it up for The Spores! crowd slowly starts to clap, and eventually cheers and give a worthy applause. They then begin to disperse, leaving the unconscious Mindy on the ground. Cat then runs over to Mrs. Lee Cat: Hey Mrs. Lee! Sorry that tonight didn't go as planned. Mrs. Lee: Are you kidding? This brought sales through the roof! Not to mention, free entertainment! Cat: Haha, that's good! then runs over to her group of cameo apperances. Cat: Hey guys! Beck: Your friend Sam packs quite a punch! [motions to Mindy] Cat: Oh yeah! Tori: At least we had fun. Jade: Oh yeah, that's definitely going up on TheSlap. Robbie: Eh, good luck carrying that friend of yours to your loft. Cat: Oh......shoot... transition later, Mindy is still laying unconscious on the loft's couch as Cat is kneeling down and lightly slapping her. Cat: Wakey-wakey Mindy!!! snaps her fingers torwards Mindy. Cat: Goodness, you sleep like a log! Ohh, I've got an idea! then runs into Sam's bedroom and comes out with an old sock that was on the floor. She then holds the sock up to Mindy's nose. Cat's smile turns wide as Mindy begins to stir. Mindy: Oughhhhhhh........ then peers open her eyes to see Cat staring down at her. She gasps, then immediately groans and covers her head. Cat: You're finally awakey! Mindy: Wha...what happened? How long was I out? Cat: Sam totally beaned ya! Don't you remember? Oh that's right, you've been non-conscious for the past several hours. Mindy: Ohhhh mannn.....Sam sure knows how to pack a punch! Cat: Mhm! That oughta be why it's trending virally! Mindy: Ohh gosh.....Sam completely stuffed up the plan.... Cat: Hmm? Plan?! Mindy: It was supposed to be a fake fight. Gee, instead I have such a huge headache now... Cat: Grr! Looks like you deserve it too! Can't you just get along with Sam for once?! Mindy: I've been trying! Cat: Looks like you've not been trying hard enough. Mindy: We are friends I tell ya! Even if she did just knock me out... Cat: Good. Mindy: Well, me and Sam are never gonna see those two guys again. Where is Sam, anyway? Cat: Well actually, Sam's currently on a date with one of them. Mindy: What!? No way! Cat: Yes way! After you hit the floor, the guy came over and told her she has a fist of steel, which he said is hot. Isn't that cute!? Mindy: Whatever, and where is my date? Cat: Oh some girl told him she was a drummer. They go out now. Isn't that cute?! Mindy: Aww come on! Cat: You couldn't have thought you had a chance after that, right? Mindy: I'm sure it wasn't that bad... gently smiles and pats Mindy on the shoulder. Mindy: Awww, at least it can't get any worse... Cat: Well, after you got knocked out, Sam took out your wallet to use on her date. Mindy: What?! Oh my goodness Sam...... shrugs. Mindy: Eughh....my head hurts so bad.... Cat: I can imagine! Sam's a machine! Mindy: Yeah. Cat: Her punch was so amazing! Mindy: Don't you care that she knocked me out? Cat: Hey, who do you think dragged you all the way here? Mindy: Oh, thank you I guess. Cat: Hmph! No worries. that moment, there is a knock on the door. Cat: Who is it? opens the door, to which PeezyB walks in. PeezyB: Wazzzaaaa! Looks like glass jaw herself is awake! Mindy: Zip it, Peezy! PeezyB: I just came to tell ya how hilarious that show was! Saw it online, hahaha! Cat: Glad you enjoyed it! PeezyB: Sam's punch was the best part! gets up from the couch. Mindy: I'd like you to leave, Peezy! PeezyB: Aight aight, in a second. How did she do that punch though? Was it like.... attempts a mock punch in the air. Cat: Hehehheh, no I think it was more like... and PeezyB try several variations of punching the air. Mindy: Ok that's enough! Cat: Maybe like- sends a punch that accidentally collides with Mindy's head, and she hits the floor, out cold. Cat stares in shock. PeezyB: Yup that was the one aight.... Cat: Whoops... gently tries kicking the unconscious Mindy. Cat leans over and waves her hand over Mindy's face. Cat: You there, Mindy? Earth to Mindy! Helloooo? PeezyB: Look here's the deal. She ain't gonna be wakin' up anytime soon, and i'm guessing the band's over. Cat: Hmm? PeezyB: Why doesn't she come and be my assistant again!? Cat: Ohhh uhhh, i'm not too sure.... PeezyB: I'm sure she won't mind! Bunnie! Come pick up our assistant once again! that moment, Bunnie walks in and lifts up Mindy onto his shoulder. Bunnie: You got it, boss! PeezyB: Let's hit the road! all leave the building. Cat: Wait wait I don't know if she wants......Ahhhhhh goodbye then! then sits on the couch to watch some TV.